


Ask Me Anything

by brigantii



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Torchwood
Genre: 'cause it's skyrim, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, background Owen/Tosh, i made it a little anachronistic though so there's coffee, ianto doesn't wear suits, spoilers it's the OC i made, torchwood isn't torchwood okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigantii/pseuds/brigantii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones isn't just the son of a master tailor. He's also not just a small-village boy who can't ride horses. In fact, there's a lot of things Ianto Jones is not, and Captain Jack Harkness is determined to know them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

> You DO NOT need to have played skyrim to understand this fic. I'll explain some stuff as I go, but really, you can kinda just treat this as a very involved fantasy AU. Also, if anything's incorrect to Skyrim canon, it's on purpose. I have played far more skyrim than necessary, so I generally know what's up. Just a note.

Captain Jack Harkness has had more than a few drinks, but he doesn’t really notice until Owen’s too drunk to get another round, and Tosh has already intimidated the barkeep into free fourths, and flirted his replacement into free ninths a quick snog. So Jack’s clutching the table and waiting for the world to stop spinning, and planning which type of mead he wants next. He’s just barely regained partial control over his feet when he hears a shout from outside the inn. He sighs heavily, almost falls over, and mutters “I’ll just get that, shall I?” to a passed out Owen and the chair Tosh recently vacated in favour of probable sex with the cute barmaid.

The cool air shocks a few minutes of sobriety into Jack, and he stops clinging onto the railing, and starts looking around for the source of the scream.

The streets are nearly empty, save for a few shadows cast by the torches of two patrols. Jack turns around, trying to remember where he is. It only takes a second for him to see the shiny bronze-gold, and he realizes he’s in Markarth.

Damn. That means they could be coming from anywhere. He stumbles down a few steps to the house they’d just cleaned out. Maybe it was just some residual energy.

Jack’s walking, and then, without explanation, he’s on the ground, and someone’s leaning over him and apologizing profusely. The fall is enough to shove the alcohol out of his blood for good, which means he’s just wasted dozens of septims on a few hours of buzz and nausea, but at least now he can see the face of the man above him, and -

“Well, hello there, gorgeous. Captain Jack Harkness,” he says, winking taking the proffered hand and pull off the ground. The man - boy, really, he can’t be more than eighteen - blushes, but shakes anyways.

“Ianto Jones. I’m terribly sorry about that, I wasn’t looking where I was going-”

‘Hey, if it means I get to meet a cute guy like you, then a little dust is worth it.” Jack wants to wink again, but he figures that’d be overdoing it.

Ianto smiles slightly, and then looks apologetic again. ‘Actually, I’m a little lost. Do you happen know where the castle is? Only, I’m supposed to be there before dawn.”

Jack frowns, and thinks for a moment. “This isn’t exactly my hometown, but I think it’s up there.” He points to the largest building on the hill, squinting slightly as the first bit of sun comes into view and hits his eyes. “But what would a strapping young man like you want with the castle? Relative?” he guesses.

Ianto snorts quietly. “Hardly. I’m looking for work there.” At Jack’s confused expression, he elaborates. “As a servant.”


End file.
